


摩纳哥的夏夜

by shuangyeer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangyeer/pseuds/shuangyeer
Summary: 教师节贺文艳遇的教授和军火商





	摩纳哥的夏夜

Charles在摩纳哥的夏天简直苦不堪言，干燥的风和烈烈夏日让他的手臂不停变红作痒，以至于她遇见Erik的时候正赤身裸体地让Raven给自己的后背抹上防晒霜。他已经三十二岁了，但是却没有让妹妹恼怒无比的细纹及其他提醒他时光易逝的痕迹——也许棋艺算一个？现在这些都不重要，重要的是刚刚在咖啡馆就捕获Charles芳心但他本人并不知情的男人正从墨镜后看着Raven把防晒霜挤在他后背上并且嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地不停在他后背上擦来擦去。

Charles几乎抓狂地小声阻止Raven把他可怜的沙滩裤掀起来把大腿也抹一遍：“可以了！停！Raven！”

“干什么？你不是昨天晚上还抱怨你胯根都要被晒伤了吗？”Raven大声抱怨，毫不理会Charles绝望的眼睛。

Erik这时向他们走过来，Charles注意到他手里拿着三瓶啤酒，迅速转过头把脸藏起来：“Fu*k！他不会是要来找我们吧？”

Raven才注意到她哥哥精神紧张的来源，幸灾乐祸的她甚至想像中学时一样在人群里大喊“看！我哥哥脸红了！因为那个男人！对！就是那个手里拿啤酒的！”

幸好她今年也步入了三十岁，克制住自己自由的想法仅仅回答他：“是的没错，你要不要把屁股撅起来？”

“嗨！”Erik在他们旁边的一张沙滩椅坐下来将冰镇的啤酒递给Raven，“Erik Lenhnsherr，刚刚在咖啡厅就见到你们。”

“Charles Xavier，”Charles接过啤酒和Erik握手，“我们是来度假的。”

“这位是？”Erik看着Raven。

“Raven……”“我妹妹！”她刚张嘴就立刻被Charles以一种澄清式的语气接上了，说完后他如释重负，尴尬地笑了两声后继续缓解微妙的气氛：“这的风景真是不错哈哈！几乎不逊色于大堡礁，不是吗？”

Erik似笑非笑地看了他几秒：“你知道吗？实际上你没必要跟我解释这个。”

这一瞬间Charles坐在沙滩椅上觉得这片沙滩的躺椅不仅年久失修木头硌人连沙滩都有点过烫——尽管他们在太阳伞下。远处小孩子和他们的父母在沙滩上玩排球，欢声笑语不绝于耳。更远处海浪翻涌着扑灭在白色的沙滩上留下贝壳和泡沫，几个年轻人在追逐，另外的人放开他的狗绳，金毛犬闪闪发光的的长毛被海浪扑湿又乐此不疲地再次冲向海浪。

“也许我应该去给Hank回个电话，他问我新家油漆应该选什么颜色，”Raven带上草编的大沿遮阳帽，临走还补充一句，“我丈夫，我们刚买了一栋小别墅。”

Charles不停地喝那瓶冰啤酒试图缓解尴尬，Erik顺着他的目光看过去，阳光流动在海面上，画家支着画板一动不动，惬意的下午气氛升温逐渐变得过热，沉默中Charles已经把啤酒喝了个精光，为了显示他的好酒量，他提议去海滩后面的街上再喝一点。

“你们真是典型的游客，我更建议租一艘游艇出海，带上三箱啤酒喝鱼竿。”Erik回头提出这个难以拒绝的建议。Charles有点慌乱并兴奋，和Erik出海？事情进展的比他想象的还要快。

“我应该喊上几个朋友？”Erik拿出手机，“叫上你妹妹吧，我知道一家的船配置不错。”

Azazle正在睡他完美的午觉，电话把他叫起来的时候他旁边正躺着三个女郎：“干什么！我在睡觉！”

“出海吗？”

“出你吗的海！睡觉！”然而Azazle重回梦境没几分钟Emma兴致冲冲的推开门扔给他一条宽大的泳裤：“Erik打算开个party，我们也许能看见他禁欲的终点，快走！”

于是他不得不从他柔软的温柔乡里出来，在抱怨声中掏出钞票扔在床上。

当Raven踏上甲板那一刻无数谜团涌上来，从船上的调酒师——皮肤是暗红色甚至脸上有条刀疤,到Erik鼻梁上看不出价格的太阳镜，白衣服女人手上的戒指，船身上金色的纹章——是个族徽吗？一切细节逃不过奢侈品管理者的眼睛。总之，这辆游艇绝对不是用于给游客出租的，而是归个人所有。至于主人，估计就是轻车熟路的Erik或另一个早已坐在沙发上身材娇小的黑人女孩了。

Charles完全沉浸在与Erik的交谈中无法自拔，德裔男子对于历史的储备量几乎快赶得上每天泡在论文里的历史教授了，甚至还能从他口中听到许多有意思的见解。他们走到Azazle身边，早已有几杯蓝色的饮料摆在那等待被拿起。

“蓝色珊瑚礁，“Erik把手肘靠在吧台上递给Charles一杯，“来海边一定要喝的鸡尾酒。这是Azazle。”

Charles伸出手与他握手，“Charles Xavier，哦！他手劲真大！” 

“他刚从阿富汗回来，几年的沙场让他强壮了不少，不是吗？“Erik说完看向他。

最终这名硬汉只好在好友的威压下开口：“呃……是的！那地方真不是人呆的！每天都灰头土脸几个星期洗不上澡，连个女人都看不见！“他把最后一句话说的恶狠狠的。

作为唯一清醒者的Raven没被这几句拙劣的谎言骗到，她注意到Azazle伸出手时小臂上的纹身与船身上的纹章图案一致，她假借想参观一下到处乱转，搜寻相同的图案，穿白色比基尼的金发女人拉过她坐在甲板的沙发上贴的很近。

“你很聪明，“她开口，意味深长的看着Charles的背影，”Erik确实不是什么常来这度假的英国人。“

这边Erik与旅行者相谈甚欢，Charles在阳光明晃晃的下午已经喝的差不多了，酒精让他的每一个毛孔都畅快呼吸着海面上潮湿的空气。他们距离沙滩越来越远，逐渐行驶进没什么人的区域，远处的岛礁上植物郁郁葱葱海鸟环绕，翻涌的海浪下鱼群在追逐，为了一顿饱餐或多几天生命。Azazle从驾驶舱出来，船停止引擎不再前进，Angle脱下浴袍随手把墨镜扔下，纵深一跃落入清凉的海水中，海底的小丑鱼和海葵清晰可见。

Erik把目光从她身上收回来问Charles：“想不想也下去？“

Charles有些许退缩，游泳馆也许是最适合他的，宽广的海洋相对之下有些挑战。”我想……我就在船上晒晒太阳？你们去就好。“

“别担心，“Erik把酒杯放下，自然地把手搭在他肩膀上，他们两个都赤裸着上身，微汗的躯体在光线下镀着柔和的光，“船上有浮潜设备，我可以给你找一套？”

Charles还在犹豫，Erik已经掀开船尾的箱子翻出了一套开始检查。

“放轻松——我保证，要不我来发个誓？“他咧开嘴笑着，让Charles完全忘了他们才认识几个小时，甚至不知道对方的工作，“来吧，Erik Lenhnsherr向你保证绝不会让你溺水。”

Erik稍微有一点喝醉了，Charles也是，他们都憋着笑，最终是Charles的笑声冲破了喉咙，让他仰过去重心都倒在Erik胳膊上，Erik也笑地低着头，好一会才止住。Charles拿起那套装备戴上，Erik很自然的帮他整理氧气面罩，他的眼睛在浮潜镜后面比海更蓝：“你最好别有一个可怕的中间名——比如——约翰逊、加西亚什么的！”

“很不幸！比你想象的还要好笑——Magnus——“Erik说这几个字的时候眼睛笑着，嘴角也笑着，他站在背光处，到处都是暗示——暗示Charles已经坠入爱河，暗示黄昏前就将会把这份感情放在接下来生命的第一位。

此刻Erik看着已经潜入海水中惊喜地看着小丑鱼在海葵中游动的样子，思考前半生和后半生的分界线在哪，思索无果后随着Charles浮出水面，兴奋地摘掉面罩，毫不掩饰激动和快乐——“这一刻！我的天！Erik……你为什…为什么不早点让我试试这个！”Charles的声音洋溢着对新事物的好奇与满足。

对，就是这一刻。Erik看着他湿漉漉的头发、眼睫毛和手，得到了答案。就是这一刻。

这一整天Charles都玩的很开心，甚至没好奇为什么最后他喝得太尽兴不省人事时Erik用的指纹而不是房卡开门。

再醒来是上午，错过了海边日出和赶海的活动，床边的落地玻璃门开着，海风吹进来，白纱帘四处翻飞，门外景色就是无际的金色海滩，Raven在泳池里吃着早餐，Erik手里拎着什么在远处打电话，床上被子乱成一团，地上还有两个枕头，散落的衣服，床头挂着薄睡袍。

Charles坐起来仔细回忆自己放纵的前一天，宿醉和饥饿让他停止回想，这时Erik从门里走进来，手上拿着一桶早上赶海收获的海胆和蟹，坐在他不远处的沙发上，Charles站起来向他走过去，后者把手机扔到沙发另一侧放任Charles坐在他腿上。

“头疼吗？“Erik搂着他的腰——仅仅是搂着，别的什么也没做。

“有一点。“Charles盯着他脚边的海胆。

Erik深呼吸，把海洋和烟草的气息一并呼到他鼻腔里：“放松可以，放纵就不好了。“

Charles笑着从他身上下来坐到旁边的沙发上抓起他的手看他的血管：“这样的话从你嘴里说出来我竟然不感到意外。”

Erik也笑着，把手表摘下来让他随意端详：“你在好奇我是谁？”

“你睡觉不摘手表。“Charles抬起头看着他，远处的天空和海洋一并流淌在他的眼睛里，像云端的漩涡把人迷得真话呼之欲出。如果他换一句话也许这一刻的表情就能让Erik忍不住翻身再来一场——尽管这句话也让他这样做。

Erik回答，转而低头去吻他的侧颈，Charles随手玩着他的头发：“FBI特工？亿万富翁？惊天大盗？或者是……“Charles继续搜罗着什么见不得人的职业，“黑帮？”

“快了，教授的直觉很准——“Erik埋头于Charles有些晒伤的胸口，“很接近。”

此时Charles已经沉溺于醒来后的渴望和刚刚被挖出来一发不可收拾的情欲，自觉抬起小腿搭在Erik腰上，毫不客气地向他索要自己所需。海浪声盖过润滑液发出的声音，咸湿的液体交织在唇齿间，又被一路带到起伏的胸口，Erik张开手掌缓慢地按压着Charles热胀的小腹，把炽热的光线压下，光裸的肌肤相贴，起伏与律动，汗液与褶皱，都在缓慢的插入中撑开平展，最深处把Charles喉咙尽头压抑的呻吟释放，传单被抓起又松开，腰腹压下又撑起不断相互索取。

“比黑帮更……受欢迎。“Erik加快速度，享受Charles的蓝眼睛表达的欲望——复杂的，缠绵的，漫溢的蓝色中饱含着情爱的翻涌与努力想要思考但又被卷入更深处的少许恼怒和快感。

“啊……“Charles并不经常在性爱中聊天，张着嘴并说不出几个字母，颤抖的舌头看起来更像是邀请对方含住它，缠绕它。

“你是个教授，教什么课程呢？“Erik抓住这个弱点紧追不舍，如同他对Charles的敏感点一样不舍，“如何把你干得高潮迭起？”

Charles的脖颈向后曲起手背的血管凸起，蜿蜒到Erik的后背上，快感让他无法掌控语调：“那你的绩点…和期末成绩！我要给满分。”

潮湿的木地板被海风侵蚀得带有微微咸味，正如Charles在高潮时尝到的味道一致，远方的海面翻涌着激起浪花，再拍碎在沙滩和岩石上，Charles也放肆得任由Erik把一切拍在自己身体上，似最终留下的泡沫又被下一波浪花覆盖，沉默的呼吸声催促Erik回答——：“军火商。”

当天晚上他们混入当地人的聚会中，在篝火边跳着乱七八糟的舞步，生蚝的鲜美顺着滚动的喉咙  
划入胃里，Charles满足的长叹和Raven早已不知道去哪的帽子都被夜色埋没，第二天早上是Charles假期的最后一天，回程的航班信息和起飞播报回荡在高大的机场里，Erik并没有出现，Charles坐在行李箱上把水倒进水池，期待着一抬头从镜子里看见站在自己身后的Erik。于是他仔细洗了把脸，撑在水池边上深吸一口气猛地抬起头——身后什么都没有，只有一位老人在他旁边洗手。

好吧，别想了。Charles从行李箱上下来去和外面的Raven汇合，一言不发的走在去往登机口的路上。就只是普通的旅行艳遇而已。

新学期的课程比之前多了点，忙碌让他几乎忘了摩纳哥的海风和阳光，纽约的气候显然不同，街道也难得见到篝火。早上的闹钟把他从梦里扯出来扔进新一天的工作中，从地上捡起掉落的眼镜，沙发边拿起褶皱的衬衫，领带到处都找不到，索性敞着领子去上课。坐进车里发现昨晚忘记去加油站，自认倒霉的Charles只好背着笔记本往公交站走，今天天气不热，只有二十度，单穿衬衣和风衣的Charles打了个喷嚏，回头看巴士到哪，没想到突然停下的脚步撞了人。

“今天是早上的课吗？“Erik双手揣兜，抬头眯起眼睛看车流，脸上还带着掩盖不住的笑。

“你是旁听的学生？“Charles从短暂的惊愕中反应过来，“我不教军事，教历史。”


End file.
